Mom's Still the Word
by Luiz4200
Summary: After the events of Mom's the Word, Sofia, Miranda, James and Amber return to the castle.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Sofia the First or any character from the series.**

 **Mom's still the Word**

Queen Miranda of Enchancia and her children (daughter, stepdaughter and stepson if you want to be specific) were returning to the castle after a rather eventful Mother's Day. "Sofia, we need to talk." Miranda sternly told her daughter. "Where do you know that witch from?"

"Lucinda moved into the Village of Dunwiddie right after we left, Mom." Sofia sadly explained. "I first met her at Jade's birthday."

"You met a witch back then and didn't warn us?" Amber was shocked. "Sofia, you should have warned us!"

"Sofia, I know you like to see the good on everyone and that you were right about the trolls but you shouldn't ask them to use hexes to keep James and Amber away from us." Miranda said. "Someone could get hurt and still be hurt by now."

After Sofia is left in her bedroom to think about her actions, Miranda decided to see if James and Amber needed some comforting words. Upon arriving at Amber's room, she heard something odd: "Mother, I'm so sorry!" Amber said in tears. _"Why is Amber apologizing to me?" Miranda thought. "Why is she being more formal to me than usual? And how did she know I was arriving?"_ Miranda's doubts vanished as soon as she heard Amber looking at a portrait and saying "I know you're my real mother but Miranda is doing such a good job raising us in your place."

"Thank you, Amber." Miranda said, shocking her stepdaughter.

"Mom!" Amber said in shock. "What are…?"

"I came here to see if you're still feeling upset over the witches, Amber." Miranda said and then looked at the portrait Amber was holding. "Is that your original mother?"

"Uh, yes." Amber answered and then lowered her head in shame.

"What's wrong, Amber?" Miranda asked with a gentle smile.

"Aren't you angry?" Amber asked in confusion. She expected her stepmother to be upset about her keeping stuff from her original mother.

"Why would I?" Miranda asked while actually having a good guess about the answer.

"Well, you're my mother now and you make James and me feel we're as much of your children as Sofia is that I was afraid I'd hurt your feelings by keeping anything from her." Amber explained.

"Sofia didn't take her jealousy from me, Amber." Miranda playfully commented. "While I'm glad you think of me as an actual mother instead of just a stepmother you have to put up with for your Dad's sake, you don't need to forget your original mother just because you have a new one. My concern is about why you feel the need to apologize to her."

"Well, she's my original mother and I became afraid of forgetting her ever since you came." Amber explained. "I'm afraid she'd be disappointed if she knew James and I are accepting you as our new Mom."

"Well, I never met her but, as a fellow mother, I dare to hope she'd be glad there's someone to care for you and James." Miranda suggested. "Don't you agree, Amber? I know I would if I were in her place."

Amber smiled. Deep down, she knew in her heart that Miranda was right. "Uh, Mom, do you mind talking to James about that? I think he needs it as much as I did."

They did and James felt glad that he could keep things belonging to his original mother without hurting Miranda's feelings. "Now that I think about that, Amber and I should have asked Sof if she wanted to pick those flowers with Amber and me for Mother's Day." James commented. "She probably only realized the day wouldn't be just for you and her when she saw Amber and me giving you those flowers."

"I should have figured out how she'd feel about not being included in our plans for the occasion but I was so afraid she'd talk me into doing something simple I completely ignored her feelings." Amber commented. "I can understand James doing it since he's a boy but I don't have this excuse."

"Hey!" James protested but was ignored.

The next morning, Sofia was afraid of meeting her mother and her stepsiblings because they might still be keeping hard feelings. "Hi, Sofia." Amber cheerfully greeted.

"Amber, aren't you angry at me?" Sofia was shocked.

"No, Sofia." Amber answered. "I'm still a little upset but we're no longer mad at you. Did Mom confiscate your tiaras as punishment?"

"That would work on you, not on me." Sofia weakly laughed at that comment.

"Sof is right, Amber." James added while chuckling at Sofia's comment.

"Are you no longer mad at me?" Sofia hopefully asked.

"Of course not, Sof." James answered.

"After all, if you forgave me for those tricky shoes, I may as well forgive you over trying to get your witch friend's help in keeping James and me away from your plans for Mother's Day." Amber added.

"Tricky shoes?" The King asked as he showed up in the middle of the conversation.

 **The end**

 **Author's note: I'm from Brazil, where Mother's Day is traditionally celebrated during the second Sunday of May.**


End file.
